


Somehow

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Sana made sure that Dahyun falls for her harder because she have other plans after that.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Somehow

Sana sighed as she opened the door and the chime made some noise in the almost empty coffee shop.

“Welcome to Everyone’s Coffee Shop!”

Someone shouted from the counter which she assumes is the only employee left for the night so she made her way there and ordered her usual. She was about to take a look at their desserts as she was craving something sweet that night, but when she suddenly looked up, a tastier and sweeter was right in front of her.

“Would you like to try our chocolate cake, Ma’am? It’s our best seller here”

“Can I try _tasting_ you instead?”

“P-pardon?”

Sana stands straight and let out a playful smile as she read the girl’s name tag.

**Da-Hyun**

“I’ll get an iced latte and chocolate cake please”

“O-okay, coming right up”

Dahyun immediately went behind the counter preparing her order when Sana leaned and talked again

“Plus your number, Dahyun-ssi”

Ever since Sana found the barista attractive in her eyes, she went to the café often after work and always orders the combination she called her own and Dahyun seems to memorize it right after just 2 weeks, so Sana made sure to go to the place at the same time she goes every night after work.

There’s one time when she arrived later than usual and she’s a bit relieved that the place is 24 hours so she doesn’t need to worry about going to other places for coffee after a stressful work. 

It’s past 1am when she arrived and the shop is empty when she decided to sit first near the counter before ordering. Sana thought that it might close anytime soon, but was a bit surprised when she saw Dahyun already delivering her usual order in her table with a big smile on her face. A really cute one that made Sana’s stress and tiredness gone.

She was flustered when the girl sat in front of her as she place her usual at the table with her smile still on her face and another cup that she assumes is for the girl. She might kiss her at the moment if she got a little sane, still because she just got from a bar nearby if the girl still continue smiling at her, she swears in herself.

“You’re later than usual”

Dahyun was about to take a sip on her coffee when Sana suddenly went to her direction and kissed her lips. They both felt weak as the latter sat in her lap, still exploring each other’s mouth, accepting the invitation of each other’s tongue. 

“I want to feel you inside me, Dahyun”

Sana held Dahyun’s right hand and inserted it inside her panty as she command her to just insert two fingers there and continue to rub up and down as she moan her own happiness and create her own new world with the girl she barely just knew in three weeks.

“I can’t believe you’re good at this thing, Dahyun. I’m so close, that fast”

“Come for me, babe”

Dahyun fastened her fingers inside of Sana as she whispers sweet nothings in the girl’s ear and cup her breast using her free hand.

“I’m coming”

It’s faster than the lightning. Sana’s released came sooner than expected because Dahyun’s hand is still inside her when liquid dropped and as soon as she pulled her hand, she tasted it right away and also let Sana taste herself.

“You are tastier than I thought, I like it”

Sana was about to close their distance between their lips when the chime made a noise and Dahyun almost pushed Sana down, good thing they were that fast to stand up and fix themselves.

The barista then went to the counter and assisted the customer right away. It was a good thing that she had a takeout and she ordered the shop’s specialty so it’s easy to make. When they’re in the same table again, Dahyun decided to close the shop for the night and stay the rest of it in her apartment. Sana was so tired to argue so she just went with the girl whom, take note, she just met in just three weeks and she’s already making her way to her apartment.

There were not so many casual conversation happened because the both of them are whipped with what just happened plus the fact that Sana is still tipsy so once they finally arrived at Dahyun’s apartment, she made sure that the girl drink water and change her clothes to her new ones ( _yup_ , she just bought it last week but decided to lend it to the girl she just met and made out with) before going to bed.

There’s really not much conversation after that. They are both okay with lying to each other at Dahyun’s not-so-big bed, but the girl actually fell asleep right after she closed her eyes. However, Dahyun can’t sleep that night, unusual of her since right after she came home from work, she dozes off and she thinks the girl beside her really is something.

As she observe Sana closely than she got a while ago and almost every night when the girl visits the shop and orders her usual, she notice how the girl’s eyebrows are not that thick, lashes are curly, nose are pointed, her cheeks that she assumes is rosy ever since even though the girl’s sober, and her lips especially the upper one that is just so attractive for her that she wants to kiss her again. She doesn’t realize that she’s smiling like a fool just by observing a person’s face and she thinks it’s perfect of all the faces she’s been recognized in her whole life. The perfect face she wants to wake up to every morning.

Dahyun was about to tuck herself to sleep when she notices Sana’s murmuring something so she went closer and listened.

_“I want to meet you, barista girl”_

And right then and there, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning, Sana woke up first feeling ashamed remembering all the embarrassment she had done yet in her whole life and she really thinks she doesn’t deserve the girl’s kindness after all she’s wasted last night and that’s not a good excuse but she still thinks to thank the girl for her good deed as she arrange her things and made her exit out of Dahyun’s apartment.

Sana entered the shop in her usual time: 10pm. She has the right to feel shy and all after she did last night, but she already has a mindset to treat the girl what she wants and even wait for her to finish her shift so they could talk properly for the first time.

“Oh, you don’t have to treat me nor wait for me though, I’m the owner of this café by the way, Ma’am. Kim Dahyun at your service, or you can call me _yours_ if you want”

Dahyun winked at her as she made her way to the girl’s table after serving the last customer she decided to have that night.

“Nice to finally meet you. I’m Minatozaki Sana”

“What a pretty name for a pretty girl like you. Now, what can I do for you, Miss Minatozaki?”

No need to elaborate, they exactly know what to do right after Dahyun closed all the windows and locked doors of the shop, in the middle of the place happened their second make out session that they both enjoyed for the rest of the night.

It always happens like that. In the following months of Sana visiting the shop, one or both of them will initiate to make out right then or there with or without the customers and employees just to fill their happiness and need to come. 

There’s this one time that they both will not forget when they are being so horny at 5 in the morning and it’s the time where customers are being piled up for their morning coffee, but they really can’t help it so with many people around, they pressed themselves into the stock room while they do their work.

“Are you sure no one’s gonna come here, Dahyun? Or hear us, perhaps?”

“No need to worry about that, Sana. And besides, if that happens, I still don’t care as long as I’m doing it with you. Now, remove your clothes please, Miss.”

“Yes, Mommy”

It does not happen only once when Sana comes that she’s too loud to moan and release her happiness through a shout of Dahyun’s name but also when the latter had come as well saying the girl’s name. It’s because they both inserted three fingers to their respective centers and just in the right position to release after just a few minutes. A new record for the both of them.

“Can we do it again next time? Here?”

It was Sana, who requested it and the bright smile on Dahyun’s face cannot be explained because as soon as they got out of the stock room with a messy hair and face still, they bravely went to the shop again and Sana was about to leave when Dahyun hurriedly made her favorite coffee and gave her some chocolate cupcakes. When Sana was about to close the door as Dahyun handed her the food, she kissed her cheek and wink before finally leaving.

“Thanks for the time, see you later tonight”

It goes on that every single night at the shop where they make out with or without people around or when sometimes they will go at Dahyun’s apartment. 

However, there are also times when they decided to see each other at the middle of the day at the nearby park within the coffee shop because Sana wanted to experience a picnic and a normal date on daytime so they decided to give it a try.

Of course they both surprise each other not just by showing up at the park with flowers given by Dahyun and chocolates given by Sana, they also brought home made foods and card games that will serve as an entertainment besides the beauty of the river and the laughter of the children playing around them.

“Thank you for being here with me, Sana”

Dahyun says as she combs the girl’s hair as the latter lies on her lap. This has been so far the best moment she has with her and she can’t wish for anything anymore—just being in a peaceful place, having a casual conversation with the person she likes is more than enough for her to feel that genuine happiness she likes to feel for a very long time now.

Sana let her liveliest, pure smile to Dahyun as she cup her cheek and look her directly into her bright, diamond eyes. 

“Being with you will always be my favorite part of the day, Dahyun. I also want to thank you for being with me, always”

They play card games and tell each other’s jokes. They also kissed and cuddled each other even if they are in the public place because they can’t just resist the cuteness of each other. They talk about anything and everything under the sun. They talk about their work, their future plans and something personal connected to that, but never their relationship, never a single thing about them as one.

“I sometimes wish that we could stay like this forever. Here in the park, watching the children play with flowers, watch the river flowing prettily, you lie in my lap as I comb your hair. I always wanted to be in a moment like this where I just see you smile and hear you laugh about trivial things.”

Sana stood up from laying down in Dahyun’s lap and pretend to be mad about something.

“That means you don’t enjoy the kind of happiness I’m giving you every night? Oh gosh, Dahyun. I thought you liked, no, I thought you loved every bit of it. And here I am thinking that I actually give you the pleasure you wanted to have every night? It’s terrible”

“Hey, don’t feel bad about it. I actually like every night I spend with you, but this time’s different. Everything’s special for me as long as I’m with you, please always take note of that”

She kissed Sana’s forehead and the latter swears it’s the purest thing that ever happened in her entire life. Having a Kim Dahyun is maybe a good thing happened to her and she can’t argue with that, she’s just so grateful to have her. On the other hand, Dahyun is way beyond grateful because of a certain Minatozaki Sana suddenly entered her life. It’s nothing negative though, and if she really thinks about it, having a sudden Sana in her life is a blessing she will forever be grateful of. The girl has been good to her (not just as a fuck buddy though) and even it is just too early to admit to herself that she’s falling deeper everyime the girl comes for her or makes her come, or the way her laugh surrounds the whole shop, or the way she smiles as she smells the aroma of her favorite coffee, she will willingly admit to herself so. She likes Sana’s company and the way she let her feel butterflies in her stomach fly freely, that she’s loved and appreciated, that she’s more than just a barista and a coffee shop owner because anyone can’t have a Kim Dahyun in their life and it’s just an enough reason for her to know and verify that she is indeed special to the girl as she is to her as well.

“Do you know that I like you so much, Sana?”

The girl just smiled at her and cup her cheeks once again, and right after that, she felt her lips on her own and felt fireworks inside her, felt that everything around her stopped for a moment. A magical kiss different from their make out sessions.

It was a wonderful morning, even if there are so many customers around as of the moment. All of Dahyun’s staff is present today as she requested to because she already anticipated the amount of customers they will have that morning. She can’t say she’s not stressed enough to handle all the people around because she need to be thankful for that, but she’s not that used to it since she’s usually there for the night. Nevertheless, she’s happy currently serving the interns at the machine station.

“Iced latte for Sana, please!”

The cashier announced for the baristas to make and Dahyun’s face suddenly enlightened, the stress from a while ago suddenly vanished. The order is familiar and so is the name, she knows it by heart.

“I’ll take that order. You two assist outside”

The interns just nod at her and she continued making the special order for the special person. She was about to put it in the container, but she decided to slice a chocolate cake for her since it’s been weeks since they last saw each other at the park.

“Iced latte for Ms. Sana!”

She excitedly shouts and is ready to face the person she’s been waiting for with sparkling eyes and a bright smile, but a different person came to her, a girl she’s not familiar with, a girl she’s not waiting for. Confused, she still handed the girl her order and the slice of cake.

“Enjoy your coffee, Sana. The cake’s on the house”

She awkwardly smiled and handed it to her.

“Oh, it’s for my _girlfriend_ though. Thanks by the way.”

They bowed at each other. And just like that Dahyun's heart turns into pieces as she watches the girl exited the shop, went back to a familiar car with a familiar girl inside, smiling at another girl with such familiar twinkling eyes and warm bright smile. She thought that she has a chance on Sana, but she just thought about that. Nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
